A última madrugada
by By Minerva
Summary: Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy tinham um relacionamento secreto há alguns anos. Porém, Rony estava cançado de segredos e mentiras. Era hora de Draco assumir de vez o que tinham juntos ou aquela seria a última madrugada em que se veriam. Slash D/R.


Rony Weasley caminhou pelos becos escuros naquela madrugada de verão jurando a si mesmo que seria a última vez. Não se submeteria mais a uma vida dupla cheia de segredos e se Draco Malfoy o quisesse em sua vida novamente teria que assumir o relacionamento que tinham.

Draco dizia que não poderiam revelar seu amor para o mundo porque poderiam não ser compreendidos pela sociedade. Ele temia perder seu cargo no alto escalão Ministério da Magia. "Isso não é algo que os outros compreendam", Draco sempre dizia. Já estavam juntos ha três anos. Faziam amor em becos escuros e florestas distantes da cidade, porém o temperamento aristocrático de Draco exigia suntuosos quartos de hotel quase sempre.

No início era maravilhosa para Rony a aventura de ter Draco em seus braços a cada dia em um lugar diferente. Havia a emoção do perigo e do segredo. Hermione Granger, esposa de Rony, já não mais questionava a estranha mania do marido de fazer caminhadas pela madrugada. Ela acreditava que era um modo do marido, que era goleiro de quadribol, se exercitar. Porém, Rony não se sentia bem ao deixar a esposa em casa, em sua imensa biblioteca acompanhada apenas de vinho e livros acreditando que Rony estava apenas praticando exercícios. Hermione não merecia ser enganada. Ele queria contar a verdade a ela. Dizer que saia de madrugada para encontrar o homem que amava desde os tempos em que era apenas um estudante de magia e seus encontros não passavam de beijos e carícias rápidas nos banheiros do velho castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Rony já cobrava uma decisão de Draco há um ano, mas aquela seria definitivamente a última madrugada em que se veriam caso Draco não resolvesse assumir o relacionamento em público, por mais que isso doesse. E doía. Doía muito em Rony.

Ele saiu do beco estreito sempre olhando para trás e para todos os lados possíveis. Caminhou até a uma rua próxima. Passou pelo portão de madeira de um velho bar abandonado. Disfarce perfeito para um suntuoso hotel bruxo. Bastava tocar a varinha duas vezes sobre uma fechadura enferrujada. Do outro lado do portão estava a luxuosa recepção do Castelo Mágico Palace Hotel. Portas de vidro separavam a recepção do suntuoso bar do hotel e vindo de lá dentro, ouvia-se a melodia suave de um piano.

Um bruxo de ar esnobe, cabelos negros e elegantemente vestido atrás do balcão de mármore branco, entregou discretamente as chaves a Rony. Eles já se conheciam há algum tempo e o funcionário do hotel sabia que manter a discrição era importante.

Rony saiu do elevador no 11º andar e dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto 11 A. Girou a chave duas vezes na fechadura e entrou. O quarto era bastante familiar e nos últimos meses parecia uma extensão de sua própria casa.

Tudo naquele quarto lembrava Draco. Luxo e requinte. A porta da sacada estava semicerrada. Um facho de luz da lua clara de verão entrava por ela. Uma brisa leve tocava as cortinas brancas. Sobre uma mesa redonda no meio do quarto estava uma garrafa de vinho tinto, o preferido de Draco, entre duas taças de cristal.

A lareira de mármore negro jazia apagada aguardando a chegada do inverno e sobre ela descansava um belo vaso de vidro contendo rosas brancas. Candelabros dourados acolhiam velas por todo o quarto imprimindo suas luzes tremulas no papel decorado das paredes.

Rony se sentou sobre a grande cama de casal de lençóis muito brancos e acetinados e ficou contemplando a dança suave das cortinas sob a brisa da madruga.

Sentiria falta de tudo aquilo, ele pensava. Porém, acalmava-se ao refletir que o que teriam pela frente era ainda melhor. Uma vida juntos, a dois. E se Draco realmente o amava, como dizia, sua resposta seria, sim.

Trinta minutos depois Draco bateu à porta do quarto 11 A. Ronald a abriu. Ele entrou retirando a capa e dizendo:

_ Eu sei que estou atrasado, mas não deu pra sair antes. Meu pai está no pé. Não sei mais que desculpa dar a ele para vir aqui.

_ Então, conte a verdade a ele. Nunca mais terá que inventar mentiras.

Draco sorriu com cinismo abrindo a garrafa de vinho:

_ De novo esse papo?

_ Conte ao seu pai e se livrará das mentiras.

_ É claro, Weasley. Vou contar ao meu pai que somos amantes. Quem sabe ele nos dá uma bela casa de campo de presente de casamento. Respondeu Draco entregando uma taça de vinho a Ronald que a recusou se dirigindo para a sacada. Draco o seguiu.

_ Weasley, você sempre soube que não seria fácil.

_ Sim. Mas às vezes eu acho que você está gostando dessa situação toda. Essa vida dupla. Mentiras para o seu pai, para minha mulher, lugares escondidos. No começo foi mesmo uma grande aventura, mas agora eu estou ficando cheio disso.

_ O que você quer dizer? Perguntou Draco bem próximo de Rony.

_Estou dizendo que não dá mais. Rony olhou dentro dos olhos azuis cinzentos de Draco e continuou. _ Ou você assume para o mundo que estamos juntos, ou isso acaba aqui, Malfoy.

_Está dizendo que vai cair fora, Weasley?

_ Estou sim. E você tem que decidir agora.

_Weasley, como você acha que vai ser isso? Acha que vão simplesmente nos aceitar? Acha que vamos morar numa bela casa em Hogsmead depois da nossa grande festa de casamento com padrinhos, madrinhas e um bolo branco? Quem sabe a gente deva convidar o Potter para ser nosso padrinho? O sarcasmo estava em cada detalhe do rosto de Draco.

_ Não estou dizendo que vai ser um conto de fadas. Só estou dizendo que temos que ter força e enfrentar os problemas sem nos preocuparmos com o que os outros vão dizer.

_É claro. Para você é muito fácil dizer isso, não tem nada a perder, não é? Meu pai pode me deserdar. Sem falar que eu posso perder o meu cargo no Ministério.

_Por favor, me diga que você não está pensando em dinheiro e poder numa hora dessas.

_ Oh, é claro que não. Vamos viver na floresta junto com lobisomens e centauros. Ouvi dizer que são ótimos vizinhos.

_ Chega! Disse Rony quase gritando. _ Acho que já está muito claro que você não quer enfrentar nada ao meu lado.

Rony se dirigiu para a porta do quarto já com sua capa em mãos. Sentia uma dor em seu peito. Em sua mente implorava para que Draco o detivesse para dizer que havia mudado de ideia. Que realmente queria estar com ele e iria mostrar para todo mundo o quanto são apaixonados. Girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. Sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

_Weasley, espere! Gritou Draco já segurando em seu braço. O coração de Ronaldo disparou. Havia uma esperança.

_ Espere. Disse Draco puxando-o para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta. _ Tudo bem. Você tem razão, você sempre teve. Vamos assumir que estamos juntos. Vou conversar com o meu pai, mas não vá. Fique aqui comigo.

Draco implorou com seus lábios junto aos de Rony. _ Não vá. Draco o beijou com intensidade. _Não vá. Ele sussurrava entre os beijos. Aquilo era tudo com que Rony havia sonhado nos ultimo três anos. Ele tinha gosto de vinho.

Draco tirou sua camisa bruscamente, Rony também e continuaram se beijando caminhando desajeitados em direção à cama onde caíram sobre as almofadas. Draco por cima de Rony, começou a beijar o pescoço do companheiro. Depois deslizou sua língua até a orelha dele. Rony soltou um gemido leve. Draco sabia que aquilo sempre funcionava. Eles respiravam ofegantes. Draco continuou seus beijos no pescoço de Rony. Suas mãos agarravam os cabelos vermelhos dele expondo a base do maxilar. Os corpos se aqueciam cada vez mais tornando os beijos e toques mais agressivos e acelerados.

Subitamente Rony se virou sobre Draco e inverteu os papéis. Agarrou os cabelos loiros do amigo e inclinou a cabeça dele para trás e lhe beijou o pescoço. Seus lábios não se demoraram muito ali e logo foram para o peito. Draco se arrepiou quando sentiu a língua quente e húmida dele em seu mamilo. Rony sabia que aquilo sempre funcionava.

Também não se demorou muito por ali. Apressava-se em direcionar seus beijos para a parte inferior do corpo de Draco, pois já sentira o volume rígido na virilha dele. Tirou-lhe o cinto com violência atirando-o para o lado. Desabotoou lhe a calça e também a arrancou. Impaciente Draco o ajudou a tirar a cueca e deitou-se novamente. Ondas de calor percorriam lhe o corpo. Sua mente delirava e o prazer era o mesmo da época em que eram apenas dois garotos assustados descobrindo sua sexualidade nos cantos escuros do castelo de Hogwarts. Rony sabia como fazer e o tempo só o fez ainda melhor.

Rony continuou com movimentos rápidos e ininterruptos. O calor aumentava, ambos transpiravam. Ronald acelerou ainda mais seus movimentos com a boca. Draco gemia entre os dentes. Ele tentou prolongar. Segurou o máximo que pôde, porém finalmente se entregou. Seu corpo se enrijecer sobre os lençóis.

Rony limpou seus lábios com os dedos observando o corpo alvo de seu amado totalmente extasiado sobre a cama. Imaginou como seria bom quando já estivessem se amando em sua própria cama. Os lençóis teriam o cheiro de Draco e a garrafa de vinho estaria sobre mesa da sala onde porta-retratos exibiriam momentos felizes da vida dos dois companheiros sobre uma pequena lareira que encheria a casa de calor e aconchego.

Rony saiu da cama e se dirigiu para a mesa onde estava o vinho. Encheu as taças enquanto Draco se levantou e vestiu as calças.

_ Vou ao banheiro, mas não beba ainda. Quero brindar com você o começo de uma nova vida, disse Rony tocando o rosto do companheiro que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Draco tinha o olhar fixo em Rony quando ele fechou a porta do banheiro.

Dentro do amplo banheiro, Rony abriu a torneira da pia e lavou o rosto. Levantou a cabeça e olhou seu rosto molhado no espelho. Encarou dentro do verde seus próprios olhos. Não podia negar que sua vaidade estava latente. Havia dominado e conquistado o coração duro e frio de Draco Malfoy. Ninguém jamais havia conseguido. Quando eram meninos, Draco era temido e odiado em Hogwarts. Ninguém podia dobrá-lo e Ronald o havia conquistado. Sentia que era para sempre. Não podia negar a alegria da conquista e da sensação de vitória que expandiam dentro de seu peito.

Quando saiu do banheiro Draco estava na varanda. Ele estava em pé ainda sem camisa segurando as duas taças de vinho.

_ A que você quer tanto brindar? Perguntou Draco estendendo uma das taças para Rony.

_ A mim, a você, a nós dois e a nossa vida juntos de hoje em diante. Draco sorriu forçadamente e Rony continuou. _ Não vai ser fácil, eu sei. Mas, saiba que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Não terá que enfrentar nada sozinho.

Draco sorriu rapidamente no canto dos lábios e encarou Rony que observou como a luz prateada da lua de verão deixava a pele dele ainda mais pálida acentuando o belo traçado de seu rosto. Os cabelos claros dele reluziam. Ele parecia atraentemente sombrio sob a luz daquele luar.

Brindaram. As taças de cristal contendo vinho tinto tilintaram na beleza da madrugada enluarada. Rony sentiu o vinho descer-lhe pela garganta ardentemente, mas ao mesmo tempo doce.

_ Um dia o brinde será na varanda de nossa casa nas montanhas ou talvez na cidade. Quem sabe uma bela mansão próxima à casa dos seus pais? Isso seria sonhar demais, não é? Perguntou Rony sorrindo para Draco que permaneceu imóvel, encarando-o com o olhar gélido.

De repente o rosto pálido e sombrio de Draco começou a tornasse levemente embaçado como se estivesse se perdendo em uma densa neblina. Rony sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, sua boca ficar seca e respirar era difícil. Esforçou-se para fixar os olhos nos olhos de Draco. Se coração acelerou-se desesperadamente.

_ Pensando bem, você aceitou assumir a nossa relação tão rapidamente. Planejou tudo com antecedência, não foi, Malfoy? Perguntou Rony com a voz arrastada. Seus joelhos já se dobravam sobre o chão da sacada. A taça de cristal que segurava se despedaçou aos pés de Draco. O vinho tinto jorrou como sangue pelas pedras escuras do piso.

_ Achou mesmo que eu permitiria que você saísse por aí dizendo a todo mundo que temos um caso? Achou mesmo que eu abriria mão da vida que eu tenho pra viver com você em uma toca qualquer no meio do campo? Pra mim era para ser só sexo. Foi você quem quis enxergar além, Weasley. Eu nunca quis mais que transas na madrugada.

_ Pra mim era amor. Mas não se preocupe, transas na madrugada é tudo que você terá de agora em diante. Ninguém vai...

Rony finalmente caiu. O veneno consumia-lhe por dentro. Draco se ajoelhou ao lado de Rony que tinha a respiração difícil e ofegante.

_ Ninguém vai te amar como eu amei. Ninguém. Ninguém. Rony completou com a voz tremula.

O recorte da silhueta escura de Draco sob a luz branca da lua perdia-se na neblina da inconsciência de Rony até desaparecer totalmente. Em sua última inspiração de ar Rony sentiu o gosto do suave e último beijo de Draco. Enquanto sua vida se extinguia teve em mente seu último pensamento:

"Ele tem gosto de vinho".

"O Profeta Diário"

(Primeira página)

GOLEIRO DO TIME DE QUADRIBOL É ENCONTRADO MORTO EM HOTEL DE LUXO DE LONDRES

O goleiro titular do time de quadribol de Londres, Ronald Weasley, foi encontrado morto na entrada do Castelo Mágico Palace Hotel, após se atirar da sacada do quarto onde estava hospedado no 11º andar.

A escritora Hermione Granger Weasley, esposa do goleiro, não quis comentar o assunto ao ser procurada pela imprensa. Harry Potter afirmou, em nota ao Profeta Diário, ter perdido seu melhor amigo.

O Profeta Diário teve acesso a uma entrevista exclusiva com Draco Malfoy, alto funcionário do Ministério da Magia, que foi a primeira pessoa a encontrar o corpo do goleiro ao sair do bar do luxuoso hotel na última madruga. Leia a entrevista na íntegra - página 11.


End file.
